For executing a simulation on a function, a performance, or a power consumption, an interpreter scheme or a just-in-time (JIT) compiler scheme is known as a method for converting an instruction code of a target CPU to be evaluated (a target code) into an instruction code of a host CPU (a host code).
When a simulation is executed in the JIT compiler scheme, an instruction of a target CPU which appears in an executing program is replaced with an instruction of a host CPU that executes a simulation, and after that, the replacement instruction is executed, the target CPU being a simulation target. Thus, the processing in the JIT compiler scheme is performed at a higher speed than the processing by the interpreter scheme, and the JIT compiler scheme has been used in a performance simulation of a CPU when a high-speed performance is particularly needed. A CPU performance simulation on a CPU using the JIT compiler scheme has been proposed.
A simulation device is known that is able to execute a performance simulation on a CPU at high speed (see, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2012/049728).
A high-density, high-speed, and byte-accessible (accessible in a load/store instruction) non-volatile random access memory (NVRAM) has been developed. As a non-volatile random access memory, there exists a phase change random access memory (PCM), a resistance random access memory (ReRAM), and a magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM). There has emerged a hybrid memory system that uses both a volatile memory (such as a dynamic random access memory: DRAM) and a non-volatile random access memory as main memories.
A conventional performance simulation is executed on the assumption that one type of memory is used as a memory, so it is difficult to execute a performance simulation on a hybrid memory system that uses two types of memories (such as a DRAM and an NVRAM) as main memories.
Furthermore, documents such as Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-182836, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-153965, etc. are well known.